1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ornamental neckwear and more particularly relates to an illuminated necklace-pendant combination supported on the neck of a human.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Illuminated jewelry has previously been described in the literature. Representative of such disclosures are those found in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,629; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,450,872; 3,689,758; and 4,101,955. In general prior art jewelry neckwear which includes a means for illumination has not been completely satisfactory from an aesthetic viewpoint. The prior art articles are generally bulky, include cumbersome power source components and are not aesthetically appealing. The present invention is an improvement in these respects and provides an attractive article of neckwear which may be proudly exhibited and worn on all occasions.
In addition to its usefullness as an article of adornment, the invention is a safety device providing a personal signal or caution light for the wearer, particularly as a pedestrian.